


Gold Digger

by aimai



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: please applaud me bc i literally just shat this out, this is the single worst thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimai/pseuds/aimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is terrible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Digger

The first time you laid your eyes upon him was at a black market auction in Italy. You were there to rendezvous with some old friends to commit some slick thievery for old times' sake. For Sully, for Nathan, and especially for Sam. Poor Sam, got himself into a pickle with some accented asshole who broke him outta Panama.

You did not expect that the Drake brothers' nemesis would be there. Oh, if only they had briefed you on him before you decided to introduce yourself and flirt.

Rafe Adler. No one told you he was gonna be hot and very, very rich.

At first, you don't waltz up to him. You notice him from across the room because of his stark white suit. You think he's just another fashionable Italian man as you stare at him up and down as he sips from a crystal glass. What is that, whiskey? Bourbon? You don't know.

Victor is right next to you, apparently catching up with an old friend as he puffs the cigar in his mouth. She's quite muscular, and you feel immediately intimidated as you can hear the hostility in both of their voices as they talk to each other.

These damn underground criminals wouldn't know subtlety if it bit them in the ass.

Nate and Sam are speaking to all of you through earpieces, gossiping about this 'Nadine Ross' and her private militia. So then, muscular buff lady in the suit pants is definitely here to do some damage, you think.

You're feeling a little bored with this talk and decide to wander for a moment in order to look inconspicuous, but mostly to get a glass of wine in your hand. This is Italy. Might as well live it up.

The man in the white suit is there at the bar, leaning over the counter, talking to the bartender with an award-winning smile that screams to you, "Fuck me, I have money."

You can hear the conflict in your head. These are bad people who do terrible things, and you could not interact with this people and just mind your business, or you can get into the business and get some serious money. You can hear the demons in your mind warring upon each other. The goody-goody says no. The gold digger says yes.

Before you know it, you've scooted closer to the man as if there was gravity pulling both of your bodies closer together (as if your bodies wouldn't be getting closer tonight, eheh?). He turns and faces you, and you sip some dark red wine and you smile and greet him.

For a moment, you both talk. You flirt a bit, batting your eyelashes and touching his arm as he seems to accept your advances with a smirk and a gleam in his eyes that either say, "We're gonna fuck tonight," or, "I am straight-up drunk and I don't know what I'm looking at."

Now, these two are completely different things, but you believe that he is definitely fucking material as he tells you he wants you to meet his partner for his current job, one that would put him on the map. Ambitiousness just makes his charisma skyrocket.

You keep your eyes on him as he leads you through the crowd, back to Sully and Nadine, who both make a face as they see you two together, sharing drinks.

You can hear in your earpiece as Sully whispers aside.

"Kid, that's Rafe Adler."

_Abort. Abort. Abort. Mission failure. Calling off all squads, abort the mission while you still have a chance to live. Get out of there. A.S.A.P._

Your mind is on fire. Your face is on fire. Sully notices that your eyes are widening so much that they might pop out of your sockets and he can't help but hide his laughter with obnoxious coughing.

There's a tension between all of you, stretching out to the Drakes as they make incoherent noises that might be them laughing to death or puking their guts out from disgust and secondhand embarrassment.

There have been worse cases of FUBAR in the history of the world, but for your entire team to hear your flirting on a live microphone to have it turn out that he's the one you have all been trying to avoid? Bad. Very bad. FUBAR.

Even worse?

You still find him attractive throughout the entire night.

He's angry, he's got money, and he's a dumb fuck.

He's absolutely perfect.

Until the boys completely ruin it when they mock Rafe by making out with the Saint Dismas cross on the limo ride back to the hotel.

_"Oh, look at me, I'm Rafe Adler and I'm rich and Avery's treasure is the reason why I have wet dreams."_

You've got to admit, though, it's kinda funny.

 


End file.
